zyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ep. 10: Monkeys No More!
is the tenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the concluding part of a two-part arc focusing on the two surviving Dinosaur Eggs. Synopsis The Zyuranger race through Daros Island in order to regain the last dinosaur eggs from the Apelo Tribe before Bandora and Dora Cockatrice can beat them to them. Plot The battle between the Zyuranger and Bandora over the lost dinosaur eggs shifts to Dalos Island where the eggs are hidden; where hidden in a cave, Bandora finally reaches the chest with the eggs inside. Bookback and Tottopatt argue on how to prepare the eggs as she tells her minions to deal with this; Bookback approaches the chest but is struck by a power based around the pentagram behind it, pushing him back! As her minion tries to put himself out, Bandora realizes there's a barrier that can be removed if one of the five crystal balls is removed, but none of her minions are able to be able to touch it in the meantime! Meanwhile, the Guardian Beasts finally arrive on Dalos Island; followed by Crockle's Beetle with Prince Euro and Emiko inside, with him apologizing for tardiness. The team rush towards the cave with the eggs with Crockle leading the way, but several other Apelo tribesmen show up yelling for Euro, the prince applauding them for being safe amidst the crisis, the people hiding in the woods after Grifforzer burned the castle and village down. Geki decides to lead the Zyuranger to the eggs and tells the Apelo and Emiko to stay behind as Euro leads the way. Yet as the Zyuranger reach the cave, they're suddenly attacked as the blow releases rocks blocking the cave preventing passage. Bandora suddenly appears cursing Euro for placing a barrier around the eggs; she states she'd never let him have the eggs and she'll eventually take them before they vanish. Returning to the cave, Euro despairs at the witch's latest move. Returning to the tribesmen, Emiko tries to cheer Euro up stating Bandora still doesn't have the eggs but Euro states if the eggs hatched now, they would die in the cave, which would be unforgivable to their God according to Crockle and they'll be stuck with monkey tails on Dalos Island forever; Mei confirms they have to get the eggs no matter what. Boi asks if there's another way into the cave; Crockle confirms there's one on the other side of the mountain; but to get their would mean passing through an empty field of bombs! On the moon, Bandora asks about repairs to Dora Cockatrice and wonder if it will be stronger than the last one; the leprechaun yells at the witch for forcing work out of him and that he's almost done with the new Dora Cockatrice, placing it in the Monster Maker as it emerges as "Dora Cockatrice 2! Bandora instructs the monster to trick Prince Euro while taunting the Zyuranger. Back on Dalos Island, the Zyuranger, Euro and Emiko run to the other side of the mountain, discovering the "Empty Bomb Field" but seeing no one else there yet Goushi notes there's a strange feeling around there. The team run towards the field as strange monkey-like children run out, throwing out bombs as the team becomes caught in the explosion. The strange kids tell the Zyuranger to leave their swords as Dan notes these kids are the "bombs" of the field they were talking about. The kids continue to throw bombs yelling at the team to give their weapons up as they run but fall down, leading to the Apelo bombs to blow up the team! Yet when the Zyuranger realize they're finally alright, Mei notices that Euro and Emiko aren't there; the prince being elsewhere looking for the little girl until he suddenly sees Emiko. The girl states she found the entrance to the cave, leading him as Euro follows, as the Zyuranger continue to look for them. However, Geki spots Emiko bound and gagged to a nearby tree, the girl revealing once free that a monster disguised as her is tricking Euro! The fake Emiko and Euro continue to run into the back cave entrance, leading him to the chamber with the Dinosaur Eggs. Euro opens the chest, proclaiming with the eggs in safe hands, they can return to God's kingdom; thanking her as Emiko proclaims she wants a reward for helping him: one of the crystal balls forming the barrier, proclaiming it as beautiful. Euro lets her have it, knowing that the barrier is no longer needed with the eggs in their hands; but Emiko throws it away once she has it! As Euro asks what she's doing, Emiko proclaimed she was the one who made the Apelo Tribe eat the forbidden fruit of God and she tricked them again, turning into Dora Cokatrice 2! Bookback and Tottopatt arrive still arguing on how they're cooking the eggs; he tries to charge at them but Tottopatt pushes him away as he gets the box and gets away with Bookback, Grifforzer and Dora Cockatrice, Euro crying to return the eggs. The quartet continue to run until they're stopped by Mei's arrow, leading to the Zyuranger appearing before them. Dora Cockatrice 2 brings out it's shears as the Zyuranger charge it, the team trying to handle the Dora Monster as they also try to take down the defiant Grifforzer. Mei tries to attack it but Dora Cockatrice tosses her away, leading to Goushi and Boi in succession trying to hit him. The team transforms as the males continue to fight Grifforzer and Mei the Dora Monster; she's tossed away as Boi tries to attack blocking the shears long enough for his other dagger to slash him. Angered, Bandora sends her wand down to grow Dora Cockatrice 2 and the Zyuranger summon Dino Tanker, which the giant blasts forcing Daizyuzin to appear. The Dora Monster kicks the giant and hits it with its now longer hair as Bandora's minions continue to run away with the Dinosaur Eggs; however they're stopped when Crockle's Beetle suddenly appears with him, Daisy and Emiko inside, the scientist proclaiming he knew this was going to happen and they should give the eggs back; firing his headlights, Tottopatt throws away the chest returning to Euro's hands! However, Grifforzer and the duo continue to chase them, ending up in the hands of Crockle until one of the Bombs takes the eggs, everyone fighting as the giant battle continues on. Grifforzer corners the Bombs allowing Tottopatt to get it but Crockle fires again, returning it to the bombs as Euro pursues them to a cliffside yelling at them to return it until one tries to throw it to it's partner but missed, the box falling into the ocean! Euro despairs as Dora Cockatrice 2 becomes pummeled by Daizyuzin before using their Mammoth Shield to zap at it from a distance. Geki summons the Godhorn as they use the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut, destroying the second Dora Cockatrice. Later the Apelo continue to search as Euro despairs about what happened to the Dinosaur Eggs; Geki tells him to stop doing this stating the eggs are somewhere out on the ocean. The Prince cries joined by Crockle, Daisy and their tribesmen until a voice summoning them from the Guardian Beasts, telling them they were tricked twice by Dora Cockatrice during this affair and they couldn't keep the promise, thus they are to remain on the island as monkeys. Emiko yelled the Apelo did their best to try and stop this from happening and that if they can't understand this, she doesn't like Gods like them. Geki adds they are not Gods; they make mistakes and get tricked and they should watch over them with warm hearts; Goushi adds they'll find the eggs and that Euro and the Apelo Tribe should be forgiven for their blunders; with Mei, Dan and Boi agreeing. The Gods fire beams from their eyes at all of the Apelo Tribe, making their monkey tails disappear as Crockle and Daisy realize it and the servants try to make sure everyone's been saved. Euro asks if the Gods forgive them as Tyrannosaurus growls in affirmation. Emiko realizes that it's time to say goodbye as he thanks her and admits he wanted to make Emiko his princess; as a token of thanks, he fires a ring at her, turning the girl into a princess before telling her goodbye. He then tells the Zyuranger he hopes they find the eggs and they'll be watching from God's Kingdom, the team affirming as he gives them farewells as the Apelo join him to be transported away by the Gods. Emiko feels sad seeing Euro go as Geki tells her it's time to go home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Emiko: *Baron Clockle: *Daisy: *Villager: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The Dinosaur Eggs appear next in "Ep. 19: Female Warrior Scorpion!". DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura